Juggling Practice
by Exotos135
Summary: Lynn tries to learn how to do juggling with Luan's help.


In a sunny day at the Loud house, Lynn Loud went to the backyard and got ready to practice some sports. That is, until she saw her older sister, Luan, doing something she had either never seen before or not seen in a while: She was throwing some balls high up in the air, before catching them and then throwing them again in a circle-like pattern.

"Hey, Luan, can you teach me how to do that?" the athlete asked as she walked to the comedian, whose attention was caught.

"Teach you how to do what?" the comedian inquired.

"That thing you're doing right now!" Lynn answered as Luan continued to juggle the balls nonchalantly. "Teach me that thing you do with those circus balls of yours!"

"You mean juggling?" Luan raised an eyebrow.

Lynn nodded her head violently. "Yes! That thing! Teach me how to do it!"

Luan frowned. "Look, Lynn, juggling isn't so much a sport as it is a physical activity-"

"I don't care! I do those things too!" Lynn whined. "Please teach me how to do it!"

Luan closed her eyes and stopped her juggling act as she shook her head. Of course, having her eyes closed made it certain that Luan missed the balls, which she did.

"Listen, Lynn, juggling isn't something you can learn and perfect in a single day," she said as the balls hit the ground. "You need to be patient and diligent, just like with everything else."

"I am patient and diligent!" Lynn whined. "Now teach me how to juggle now! I wanna know it now!"

Then, with a stern tone, Luan warned her sister, "Lynn, either you take your time learning how to juggle, or you don't learn how to do it at all."

"Well, what if I told you I plan to become a pro at juggling, right here, right now, without any of your silly instructions?!" Lynn scoffed, folding her arms.

"Then that'd be the best joke I've heard coming out of your mouth today," Luan nonchalantly answered as she focused solely on her juggling balls. "But, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, so go for it!"

Luan grabbed her juggling balls and gave one to Lynn. "Pst, this is too easy, I'll beat you on time fla-"

Suddenly, Luan threw another ball, which Lynn narrowly caught and added to her juggling act. "H-Hey! You threw that ball while I was talking, no fair!" the athlete complained as Luan gave her a smug smile.

"And you're supposed to stay focused while juggling," Luan shrugged and prepared to throw her last balls. "But hey, don't take my word of it, after all, you said you were gonna do this on your own."

Luan threw the remaining balls, and while Lynn managed to catch them, she wasn't able to merge them with her act quick enough, and thus she dropped all her balls on the ground.

"See, Lynn?" Luan grabbed the balls. "Juggling isn't as easy as you think it is."

"Yes it is, you just messed me up by throwing the balls at random!" Lynn got off her chair and tried to get her balls back, but Luan simply kept her at bay by... Holding her head with one hand. "Now give them back so I can juggle in the pro-per way!"

Luan chuckled, but soon adopted a serious tone. "Okay, I'll admit that was a decent pun, but I'm not giving you anything until you swallow your pride and accept to listen to my instructions!"

Seeing as no matter how hard she tried to go through Luan's defenses, she wouldn't get the balls back, Lynn took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll follow your instructions."

"Okay, let's start with just one ball." Luan handed Lynn the ball, and the duo sat down. "First, you throw the ball high up in the air. Then, you must pay attention to the ball so you can catch it with your hand. FInally, when you do catch the ball, you throw it to your other hand, then do everything all over again."

"...That's it?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah! Look, I'll do it myself, and I want you to try it afterwards, okay?" Luan put her other balls on the ground. "Watch carefully."

Luan juggled her single ball, then looked at Lynn as she waited for her to repeat it. The athlete got ready, and briefly glancing at her sister, repeated her juggling motions perfectly. "Good job, Lynn!" Luan complimented, clapping in delight. "Now try doing it continuously."

Lynn did the juggling again, but starting again once she finished the first one. And as she continued juggling, Luan grabbed a ball and got ready to throw it.

"Okay, while this doesn't happen all the time, people can sometimes throw things at you to make the juggling more entertaining," Luan aimed her ball at the nervous athlete. "I'll throw you another ball, and I want you to try and add it to your juggling act, without breaking off the act, got it?"

Lynn just nodded and took a deep breath as Luan aimed her ball. When she thought she was aiming at the right spot, she threw her ball... And it hit Lynn in the face hard enough to cause her to drop her balls.

"Hey, what was that all about!?" the jock hissed as the comedian laughed out loud. "You threw that right at my head!"

"Well, you do happen to have a big head!" Luan giggled. "But still, I'm proud of you, Lynn!"

"Why?! I couldn't even juggle two balls!" the jock growled.

"But you're learning, and that's the most important thing," the prankster rubbed Lynn's hair. "If we keep this up, you'll be a proper juggler in no time."

Even as she blushed, Lynn wouldn't let this show of affection stop her from acting like a tough tomboy, "Maybe soon enough, I'll be an even better juggler than you are!" she boasted.

This earned her a smack in the head from Luan. "Don't count on it!"

The duo laughed and soon engaged in a hug.


End file.
